As printers become increasingly sophisticated, users are provided with more and more printing options. A user may print a document according to default set of print options, or may change the print settings from the default values to specify custom print settings. Print options/settings include, for example, number of copies to print, print quality, print sizing/scaling, print order, color printing, and the like.
Similarly, as computers become increasingly sophisticated, users are provided with more and more software applications (e.g., word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, Internet browsers, desktop publishing applications, etc.) from which documents can be printed. Once the user specifies the custom/desired print settings for a printer driver within a software application, the user can repeatedly use the custom print settings for the printer driver within the software application (i.e., the user does not have to re-specify the custom print settings within the software application). However, when the user attempts to print from a different software application, the custom/desired print settings must be specified again. In other words, the different software applications do not share the custom print settings selected by the user.